


Pull me down hard (And drown me in love)

by AmbroseRivers



Series: The Things You've Said. [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Make Up, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Things You Said Too QuietlyOR: Dan is doing Phil's make up and Phil wants.





	Pull me down hard (And drown me in love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a stretch for this prompt but it was the thing that came to mind. XD I use these more for inspiration than anything so.  
> There are no warning for this piece. <3 Enjoy!

His eyelashes tickled his skin as Dan dabbed the eyeliner applicator in along his left eyelid. He couldn’t help the way his nose wrinkled or the way his muscles jumped but he stayed as still as he possibly could.

It didn’t hurt that Dan steadied him with a stabilizing palm under his jaw, gentle fingers curling upwards to cradle his face. His warm breath fanned across the contoured arc of his cheekbones, still saturated with the sugary coffee he occasionally stopped to sip at and it didn’t help the rapid _thump-thump-thump_ of his nervous heart.

He could only hope that Dan couldn’t feel the jumping of his pulse because even after all these years, the knowledge that he could affect Phil so strongly never ceased to delight and amuse his boyfriend.

“You are so gorgeous, Phil.” Dan murmured before he blew the excess eyeshadow away with a delicate, controlled stream of air. “I think I have a crush on you.”

The digits on his chin vibrated and Phil knew that Dan teasing him and stifling the giggles that would give him away.

“Shut up,” Phil countered breathlessly as the tips of his ears burned and glowed crimson. He hesitated to open his eyes, dark lashes fluttering even more violently as he considered his options. He cautiously gave in to his impulse to glare at Dan and lifted his eyelids in a half-lidded, unamused squint. “I would like to remind you that this was your—”

Dan pressed his thumb against Phil's glossy lips, gently caressing them, and Phil leaned back, attempting to jerk his chin out of his hold with a playful nip.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Dan laughed, tightening his grip with just enough force that Phil's muscles froze. “You love it when I do my make up…”

He leaned in close to Phil.

...So incredibly close that Phil could see the sparks of gold and orange clashing in the caramel depths of Dan’s irises and he watched them collide and disintegrate into shimmering, smoldering flecks of unbridled affection and untamed fire. His snarky retort died his throat because he knows that those intense starbursts are for _him_ and **fuck-**

The pads of his fingers itched and jumped with the _need_ to trace the deep canyon carved into the apple of Dan’s cheek, to map the dark speckles splattered across his jaw, his neck, his _back—_

“Just for you.” The air between them stirred as Dan continued and Phil shivered as it nuzzled against his mouth sweetly, temptingly. “You’re just being silly because you get embarrassed…” Phil’s head was spinning so much from the headiness of Dan- the firm pressure on his jaw, the cozy heat radiating from his body that was  _so close, so achingly close-and Phil **wants.**_ _Oh, he **wants.-**_ that when Dan’s fingers pressed against the bulge beneath the loose grey sweats he had stolen, he _whines_ at the pleasure pinging across his neurons.

His toes curled into the cool surface of the hardwood floor helplessly.

“Because it does something for you.” Dan’s lips are peeled back in a smug smirk and he squeezed Phil again, sliding his hand up slowly, and Phil’s legs slid apart instinctively, bumping against the arms of their dark chair. “Doesn’t it, Philly?”

“Dan,” Phil whimpered, knocking the discarded applicator from its perch, as he tried to push himself up to capture Dan’s arrogant mouth. The hands resting on his jaw and crotch flew to his hips to force him in back into his seat and Phil huffed in frustration, already desperate. “ _Please.”_

“What?” Dan tilted his head with those round doe eyes that drove Phil crazy and brought his left hand up to glide past the gap of Phil’s quivering lips, scraping against the points of his teeth, so it could lay on the flat of his tongue heavily for a split second before Dan removed it. “Do you have something to say?”

Phil chased his thumb, managing to graze the very tip of it with his teeth, and satisfaction pooled low in his belly at Dan's gasp.

The centimeter separating them disappeared even more until it was _almost_ nonexistent.

“How did I get so lucky?” Phil said softly, in awe of the man dominating his field of vision with his stunning eyes and wild curls. He shuddered as the question slipped the safe confines of his mind and into the open because Dan was so close that he could feel his love's lips slip against his own, nerves crackling and burning with that ache to _touch_ , to _taste,_ to _hold_.

A note of confusion ripped from Dan’s vocal cords.  

“Kiss me, damn it.” He demanded, palms drifting to skate across the front of Dan's jumper, rucking it up impatiently. “And I’ll show you _exactly_ why I love when you make yourself up when we—”

Dan’s lips crashed against his, cutting him off, and Phil’s hand came to brush against the short hairs at the nape of his neck, invading his mouth to suck the tang of desire and the promise of sweat and wordless cries from his tongue.

Phil’s heart swelled as Dan climbed into his lap so they were pressed as close as they could be, fingertips digging into his hips.

_I'm so lucky, indeed. So beautiful, so gorgeous, and mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones.  
> My poetry background shows very strongly in this ficlet. Whoops.


End file.
